Into the Dark
by kayloveswriting
Summary: Prologue: He watched and waited, knowing and anticipating her every move. He knew everything about her, her likes, her dislikes, her routines, even her favorite color. "Soon." He said aloud, yet quietly, wishing she could hear him. She was in her cozy apartment, thinking and believing she was safe. She would not hear him, even if she was standing right in front of him. She was ob
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

He watched and waited, knowing and anticipating her every move. He knew everything about her, her likes, her dislikes, her routines, even her favorite color. "Soon." He said aloud, yet quietly, wishing she could hear him.

She was in her cozy apartment, thinking and believing she was safe. She would not hear him, even if she was standing right in front of him. She was oblivious, to everything except her own little world, too busy going about her day to day life, ever the detective and ever in love with the rich, young heir to the Frayne fortune.

Sometimes, he believed he loved her, at least there were things he loved about her, her desire to right all the wrongs in the world, the way she cared about those she loved and other little things. He loved the vulnerability he saw in her, no one could see it except him, not even those closest to her.

Other times, he hated her and wanted revenge for what she had cost him and for the way she went on in her happy, privileged little life, not caring that her past actions had destroyed someone.

"Which one will it be, Trixie?" He once again spoke to the air. Even he wasn't sure. Would he fall in love with her, or would he come after her with a vengeance, like he had gone after the others? Only time would tell.

He lit a cigarette and walked away, whistling silently as he headed back to where he had hidden his car. He savored the crisp, cool, autumn air and the moonlight shining through the trees, what a beautiful night it was, it was the kind of night that he liked to go on the hunt.

He turned for one last look toward the place where she stayed, the place she thought she was alone. The light was on in her bedroom, he knew it was late and she was probably doing her exercise routine before bedtime, since it was one of the things she did every night.

"Only time will tell." He repeated his mantra. For her fate was in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue:

He watched and waited, knowing and anticipating her every move. He knew everything about her, her likes, her dislikes, her routines, even her favorite color. "Soon." He said aloud, yet quietly, wishing she could hear him.  
She was in her cozy apartment, thinking and believing she was safe. She would not hear him, even if she was standing right in front of him. She was oblivious, to everything except her own little world, too busy going about her day to day life, ever the detective and ever in love with the rich, young heir to the Frayne fortune.  
Sometimes, he believed he loved her, at least there were things he loved about her, her desire to right all the wrongs in the world, the way she cared about those she loved and other little things. He loved the vulnerability he saw in her, no one could see it except him, not even those closest to her.  
Other times, he hated her and wanted revenge for what she had cost him and for the way she went on in her happy, privileged little life, not caring that her past actions had destroyed someone.  
"Which one will it be, Trixie?" He once again spoke to the air. Even he wasn't sure. Would he fall in love with her, or would he come after her with a vengeance, like he had gone after the others? Only time would tell.  
He lit a cigarette and walked away, whistling silently as he headed back to where he had hidden his car. He savored the crisp, cool, autumn air and the moonlight shining through the trees, what a beautiful night it was, it was the kind of night that he liked to go on the hunt.  
He turned for one last look toward the place where she stayed, the place she thought she was alone. The light was on in her bedroom, he knew it was late and she was probably doing her exercise routine before bedtime, since it was one of the things she did every night.  
"Only time will tell." He repeated his mantra. For her fate was in his hands.

**Chapter 1 Secrets**

Trixie sighed with frustration as she painstakingly typed investigative reports into her computer. "Why did Sergeant Molinson have to make this stupid rule anyway?" She asked herself aloud, referring to his rule that the detective's of the Sleepyside Police Department had to have all paperwork for that week in the computer by Friday. Trixie wanted to see Honey before she left for the evening, Honey was a receptionist here at the department, and Trixie surmised, she had probably already left for the evening.  
"Talking to yourself again?" Honey Wheeler Belden, Trixie's sister-in-law of exactly one year and four months, asked, as she leaned into the entrance of Trixie's small cubicle. "Of course" Trixie said laughing, "Don't I always do that when I'm frustrated to the max?"  
"I guess so." Honey smiled at her friend. "But, I can't wait to hear about your special night tonight!" Trixie had told Honey about her very special date with Jim tonight and this was what Honey was referring to.  
"Oh Honey, everything that could go wrong today, has gone wrong." Trixie told her, as she crumpled a piece of paper and tossed across the room, hitting the wastebasket. "I was going to spend this morning getting these reports in, but I got called to investigate that robbery on Hawthorne and since Dan was out sick, I had to do everything alone and I'm just finishing up. I'm not even going to have enough time to go home and take a shower before meeting Jim at the restaurant."  
Trixie thought about tonight, just as she had been dreaming about this evening and what it would be like, all week. The special night Honey referred to, was a date with Jim. Though it was not just any date, the way things were going between the two of them, along with the way Jim had been acting and the place he was taking her tonight, a fancy, romantic restaurant on the outskirts of town, with lots of history, loads of ambiance and very expensive and exclusive. It was called the Butterfly Room and many a marriage proposal had happened there.  
Trixie not only had this on her mind, but she had planned for this day all week long. Originally, she was going to leave work around lunchtime, take a long scented bubble bath by candlelight, then don a special dress she had bought earlier in the week for this occasion. Then, Diana was going to do her hair and make up. But, so much for that, today could not have been much worse.  
"Oh Trixie, I'm sorry." Honey said sympathetically. "But, it'll all work out for the best, you'll see. I wish we had more time to talk, but Brian's probably waiting out front for me." Honey looked at her watch as she said this. "I just stopped by to remind you about dinner at our house tomorrow, I have some wonderful news. Actually, two different, exciting things I have to tell you. But, as for tonight, call me soon as you get home, I want to hear every detail of the proposal, I just know he is going to pop the question!"  
"I'll call you soon as I get back to my apartment, I hope Jim is going to propose." Trixie said emphatically. "It would be very embarrassing if he didn't." "I know my brother, he's in love with you, I just know that by the end of this evening, you'll have a diamond on your finger." With that, statement, Honey told her goodbye and headed out, while Trixie turned back to her computer and completed the last bit of paperwork.  
Trixie headed for her locker, located in the back of the building, where she kept some spare clothes, just in case she needed to do something here in town after work, since she lived 20 minutes away.  
She chose a short black skirt, a pair of black dress shoes with kitten heels and reached for the periwinkle blue thin sweater which had cost her way more than she needed to spend. She'd chosen it a couple of weeks ago, on a shopping trip into the city, because she loved the way the color enhanced her best features, causing her eyes to look azure and bringing out the highlights in her reddish blonde hair and made her skin look like porcelain. She could not wait for Jim to see her in it.  
Trixie carried the clothes into the small ladies restroom and laid them on the vanity. After changing out of her pantsuit and taking her shoulder length blonde hair out of the severe pulled back style she chose for work, she pulled her skirt on. Picking up the lovely blouse, she noticed something that had not been apparent when she pulled it out of the locker moments ago. As she held it up, she saw that the whole front of it had been splattered with something red. She figured this had been done earlier in the week, or maybe earlier that day, because the red paint, ink, catsup or whatever was dry to the touch.  
"Son of a ..." She didn't bother finishing the sentence.  
This was one of a couple of incidents that had happened since she had become a detective in August, just two months ago.

Trixie was not afraid, she believed the harassment was coming from within the department. In Sleepyside, for many reason's, a detective's position was coveted and most people worked at least five years as a rookie before they could even think to attain it. But Trixie had been given a major break when she had only been on the force for a year and Sergeant Molinson offered her the position, partly because of her solving a major crime last Summer, when she was just a rookie police officer and partly because the powers that be were on the department's case because there were no female detective's.  
Trixie had taken all the other nonsense she had gone through in stride, but now, she was angry. She thought of the other incidents which were just goofy, like one night last month she and Jim had gone to a movie together and walked around town just enjoying the evening. The following morning, when she came out of her apartment to get in her car and go to work, there had been a blonde haired Barbie doll wearing an outfit similar to the one she had been wearing, with a knife stuck in it's chest, on her car windshield.  
Then, there had been a few nights over the last couple of months, when she was driving through the remote, wooded area that led to her apartment, a dark colored 70's muscle car had followed her down the road and turned around and left as she turned into the short driveway leading to her apartment. Of course, that only confirmed that it was just a couple of the guys in the department, who had made it known that they resented her presence in the detective squad.  
It was a hobby with many of the guys in the police department to restore old cars and each of the guys owned at least one, even the sergeant and the lieutenant. Dan Mangan was her partner and even he was restoring a 68 Ford Mustang. Of course, she knew it was not Dan, or anyone in upper management. The car, from what she could tell from her encounter with it on a dark road, was possibly a seventies camaro or firebird.  
"I have to put this out of my mind." Trixie said determinedly, even though she was literally seething with anger. She stepped out to the locker room and grabbed another blouse and headed back to the bathroom. Finally, after combing her hair till it shone and adding a little bit of powder to cover the freckles and a touch of very light pink lipstick, she was presentable.  
Just as she was heading out, already at least ten minutes late, her personal cell phone rang. Grabbing it out of her purse, she saw it was Jim. He was probably standing outside the restaurant waiting for her. "Hey!" She said breathlessly, with great effort trying to put the incident with her blouse behind her. "Hi baby." He answered, sounding tired. "I'm really sorry, Trixie, but I have to postpone our date tonight, I hope you aren't going to be too mad at me."  
At that moment, Trixie experienced a brief roller coaster ride of emotions that went from terrible disappointment, yet tremendous relief at the very same time. The relief of course, because of the little incident with the blouse, which would be on her mind for awhile, despite her best intentions to forget about it. That, along with the hectic day she had had, caused the timing for such a special occasion to be way off.  
"Oh Jim, of course I'm not mad, but what's going on?"  
"I have to meet one of Dad's friend's in the city, Dad set up this one time meeting, the guy is going out of the country and this evening is the only opportunity. Dad is certain he will invest in the school. I'll be back sometime tomorrow afternoon and I'll see you at Honey and Brian's for dinner."  
After light small talk, they hung up and Trixie headed out into the now dark parking lot, located behind the building that belong exclusively to the detective squad. She was very watchful these days. Of course, part of it was about what happened last Summer, when she discovered the brutal murder of a very dear friend. The other part, even though she was not afraid, the little incidents and occurrences, like the one earlier with her blouse, were unnerving, to say the least.  
She climbed into her white 90's model Subaru and prepared for the 20 minute drive home. Trixie felt bone tired and even though it was only mildly chilly on this Indian Summer October evening, she felt cold.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Trixie felt relieved that no one followed her home this evening. She was bone tired and weary from the day she had had and disappointed about her date cancellation. Dealing with those imbecile's following her would just be too much for tonight.

The 20 minute drive through the woods to the area where she lived, which was a heavily wooded area between Sleepyside and the next town, seemed to take forever, but finally, she pulled into her driveway.

Trixie warily looked around after exiting her car, to make certain that no one was lurking about, not that anyone would be of course, at least that's what she told herself. Key's in hand, she headed up the stairs to her second story apartment.

Anytime she entered her apartment, she marveled to herself about how much she loved this place. It had been a haven for her to grieve and deal with the crazy things going on regarding her job, because there were things she could not share with anyone.

None of her family and friends, or Jim had approved when she moved out here, but she had stood her ground with them, it was something she knew she had to do.

Her apartment was the second story of an old Mom and Pop store which sat in the middle of the woods. The store had been a successful business since the early sixties, because many tourists drove through this area at the season's peak time.

The store was closed this time of year, since Mr. and Mrs. Elliott, who were now in their seventies, had gone to spend the Winter in their condo in South Florida. Mr. Elliott had built the 2 story building with an apartment on the second floor, way back in 1962 when he and Mrs. Elliott were young and starting a family.

Trixie quickly locked the door behind her and stood in the short entrance hall, looking around at her little place.

The apartment was rectangular shaped, one entered through one of the short ends of the rectangle. There were hardwood floors in every room except for the bath and kitchen.

After entering the small entrance hall, the door to the left was the entrance to a tiny kitchen, the front of which opened to the combination dining and living room.

In the large living room, which dominated most of the small apartment, was a blue couch and chair, which Trixie had found for a steal at a yard sale. There were shaker style coffee and end tables Mart had crafted for her, along with blue ginger jar lamps. When she had moved in a few months ago, Trixie, along with Honey and Diana had decorated it herself, placing various blue and cream rugs around the room and light blue curtains on the sliding glass doors on the left side of the room. The finished effect looked a little late 80's or early 90's, which was not her goal, but it suited her and gave the place a very homelike and warm atmosphere.

Trixie passed through the living room and headed down the hall to her bedroom, dropping her keys beside the blue silk floral arrangement, one of Diana's art projects, on the occasional table.

After lighting her scented candles and filling the tub with her favorite bubble bath, she took a long soak in the big old claw footed tub. Feeling refreshed afterward, she pulled on a big white t shirt that was actually Jim's and was her favorite nightgown. It was made from the kind of material that felt so light and soft, one almost felt like they did not have anything on.

Trixie then realized she was starving and plodded to the kitchen.

"I've got to start buying groceries." She thought, looking over the very slim selection in her fridge.

Trixie pulled out an egg carton containing one egg, a fresh tomato recently acquired from Moms' Fall garden, 1 bagel and a lone slice of bacon. The bacon, eggs and bagel were compliments of Mark and Diana last weekend when they had driven out to have breakfast with her.

Trixie busily prepared her bacon, egg, tomato and cheddar omelet and toasted her bagel. Then, throwing it all on a plate, along with a glass of water, since there was nothing else to drink in the house, she headed out to the living room.

She ate ravenously, since she had been saving her appetite for a couple of days, thinking she would be going to the restaurant with Jim tonight. After cleaning her plate, Trixie rinsed it in the sink, headed back to the living room and lay down on the couch. She liked to watch the late news, but it would not be on for another hour, so she turned the TV off and opted to take a short nap on the couch.

The dream came. Trixie hated the dream. It was part of post-traumatic stress from finding her friend brutally murdered last Summer, at least, that is what Daren, her counselor said.

The dream used to come every night, at least for the first two months after finding her friend. Now, the dream happened only after a very stressful day, as today had been.

_The dream began; It was about an hour before lunch time, Trixie was a beat cop then, not supposed to be solving cases, but she was off duty that day and she was driving her own vehicle. Her friend Jill Wilmington had been missing for a week. _

_The idea of Jill being at this place had been gnawing at her since the night before. She had awakened from sleep, remembering that Jill had been excited about buying a house, she was going to be meeting the Realtor here the following day. _

_Trixie pulled up to the old abandoned farmhouse with the for sale sign posted out front. The house was a big two story, with clapboard siding and a big front porch. It was surrounded by huge trees and with some cleaning, painting and repairs, it could have resembled Crabapple Farm. But right now, it was in a sad state of disrepair. The grass was knee high and what were once flower gardens, had been overtaken by weeds and grass. _

_Trixie experienced a deep sense of foreboding from the moment she drove up. _

_It was so hot outside, that she began perspiring almost immediately after leaving the air conditioned comfort of her car. _

_It seemed as if she could almost smell death here, but convinced herself that her vivid imagination was working over time. _

_As she gingerly walked through the tall grass to the porch, a lone fly was hovering around the torn screen of the door, making that irritating droning noise that fly's make. _

_Trixie stepped onto the porch and reached for the door, dreading what she might see inside, yet hoping she wouldn't see anything, all the while that fly droned..._

Thud! A loud noise awakened Trixie, who sat straight up on her couch and screamed in terror.

After shaking with fear, which was the norm after this particular dream, she began to fully awaken and come to her senses, but finally remembered she was in her own apartment and everything was cool.

But what was that noise that had awakened her? Trixie slowly got to her feet and tiptoed to the front door, unlocked it and slowly opened it. She stood sideways leaning against the doorpost, being a cop, she knew not to stand silhouetted in the doorway. She stared out into the darkness of the thick woods across the road and around the trees and bushes in the yard of the apartment.

While staring into the darkness, something soft touched her leg and she jumped a foot into the air and nearly came emotionally unglued until she glanced down and saw what it was. "Oh Wendell, you scared me half to death!" She yelled, as she bent down and picked him up.

Wendell was her big yellow Tom cat, who had not been home for days. She had been worried about him, because he had never stayed gone this long before.

He was named after Sergeant Molinson, who had found him outside the police department one day and insisted Trixie take him with her. She had not wanted a cat, but she took Wendell anyway and he was now her beloved pet. Looking around, she saw that her plant had been knocked off the railing and was dumped upside down on the porch at her feet.

"So that's what that noise was that awakened me!" She playfully scolded the cat, feeling ridiculous, for thinking someone could possibly be out here.

"Wendell, you're a bad cat, you knocked my plant off again." Holding the cat with one arm, Trixie bent down and picked up what was left of her plant and the seashell shaped planter which miraculously had escaped breakage and precariously carried the plant, planter and Wendell inside, put her cat on the floor and nudged the door closed with her other arm and then locked it.

After feeding Wendell, and re-potting her plant, Trixie turned off her lights and headed to her bedroom.

As she turned down the quilt on her bed, Trixie shrugged off a pervading feeling that someone had been out there in the darkness watching her. She knew that she was bound to be paranoid after her experience last Summer with finding Jill in the manner she did.

_He was hidden in the darkness outside, just waiting to make his move, the only thing stopping him was timing. The time was not right. After staring up at Trixie's windows for awhile, he whistled as he walked back to where he had hidden his 76 Camaro and drove home._


End file.
